


How Louie and Phooey got grounded then became the richest ducks in the world.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Con Artists, Dark Character, Drama, Dubious Morality, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s02e21 Timephoon!, Evil Plans, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Bankruptcy, Morally Ambiguous Character, Plans, Punishment, Scheming, Short, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How Louie and Phooey got grounded then became the richest ducks in the world.

Everyone cheered as they were not died of erased from time. Louie and Phooey Duck were smiling and hugging everyone as they were glad to have their family back. Scrooge McDuck, Huey, and Dewey Duck talked on about how all end that wells or something another. But perhaps there should be consequences to nearly destroying time with paradoxes. Della Duck stepped in, "Louie, Phooey. Honey, we need to talk."

So taking them aside, she frowned and sadly explained, "You two almost killed everything in the universe, I'm sorry but you are both grounded. No more schemes or cons." Louie baffled, "What?! No!! I totally learned my lesson, 'Don't bring Phooey to time travel.' Please mom, You can't ground me!" Phooey disagreed with her, "Why are you grounding Louie? He told me we were saving time by taking those shiny things." Della looked at the green duckling. The third born whistled with his hands behind his back. The mother explained, "Phooey, sweetheart. You were stealing treasures. Louie has been roping you into schemes."

The paradox dropped his bill open in surprise. Slowly by slowly he thought back to the personal time he spent with his brother and realized that he'd been lied to do they could con, cheat, steal, and lie. It sickened the soft boy to his core. Tears flowed like rivers. The Glitch could barely manage to speak the words, "You lied to me for my whole life!! I TRUSTED YOU!" The Error ran off in body wrecking sobs. The Con Artist tried to say anything at all but he was speechless. There was no silver tongue or weasels he could pull out to fix this like he always had with his all too trusting sibling. The pilot patted his shoulder and sighed, "I... I. Louie, You are so sharp but cons will only hurt your family. This is a great example... I'll go get Phooey." She darted off.

>   * Huey went to talk to his brother, "Hey, Phooey... Wait, are you okay!?" Yet he was pushed away by a crack of lighting. Dewey stepped to comfort him, "Phooey, I..."
> 


  1. > He too was shoved aside. Scrooge read the room, taking the two ducklings away from the crying lightening ball.




The golden eyed duck got behind a chair to hide so his powers wouldn't hurt anyone else, and just cried out loudly.

> Della reached for her son, for her uncle to pull her away for **her** **own** **safety**. 

The lights went what I can best describe as rave rainbow, causing them all to back off in growing fear.

Space _twisted_ and _warped_ and _broke_ in the large living room.

>   * **_~~The seams between existences stretched.~~_**
> 


Then it was over, just a yellow duckling sniffling behind a chair in corner of a room alone. The family that he loved more than his own life poking their heads into the room frightful. There wasn't a error, glitch, mistake, paradox, or something other there, but just a little boy who was too innocent to understand why his big brother would do something unfair. A duckling upset because he'd never been grounded before in his life. Still, they didn't call out or enter the room. 

* * *

Two ducklings sat in a room, both grounded. They refused to look at each other. Still they two talked. "I Told YOU, I am only good at schemes." Louie Duck hissed. Phooey Duck spat back with hateful rage, "You are good _ **at hugs**_ and **talking** to people and **_thinking of things I can't_** and being **my** _big_ brother!" The green hoodie boiled hot and openly, "Well I can't make MONEY by just being your brother!!" The yellow sweater yelled back, " ** _WELL WHY DOES MONEY MATTER!??! HUH!?!! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO DIE POOR IF IT MEANT I DIED WITH YOU!!!_** " They were quiet. The air felt fuzzy and like static. 

* * *

The cunning child chuckled, "Now all your money belongs to Louie Inc™." He unrolled The paper they had just signed. Ma Beagle, Don Karnage, and Magica De Spell glared death in it's most dark form at Flintheart Glomgold for losing their money to a literal child. The anonmaly added, "And Phooey." The con artist looked over the paper he signed and his sibling was right. By a misprint and a few dozen typos, legally speaking Phooey Duck also owned it. The yellow duckling chimed, "We are going to play fair from now on, Big Brother. No more lying, or cheating. Square." In the background, The red duckling baffled, "Phooey out conned, Louie!?" The blue duckling commented, "I didn't see that coming." Scrooge started laughing loudly at it, Della just stood dumbstruck. 

The sweetie tuned sweetly, "Now, You can make money by being my brother~♪ By the way, Congratulations on my fellow richest duck in the whole, wide, world." The con man just stared at the paper. 

The End.


End file.
